fall_of_liberty_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Nations of Fall of Liberty2
This page explains easily which nations are free, which are taken, and which you shouldn't touch. Welcome to the project. 'Nations' 'Europe' *Austria - *Belgium - *Bulgaria- *Czechoslovakia - *Denmark - darkIvor *Finland - *France - playfuljeff *East Germany - *Great Britain - TheLlamaOfGB *Greece - *Hungary - *Iberia - TheTalkingClock *Iceland - *Ireland - *Italy - *Luxembourg - *Netherlands - *Norway - *Poland - *Romania - *Sweden - *Switzerland - *Soviet Union - NABane *West Germany - *Turkey - saratoga1 *Yugoslavia - Sgtdalton02 'Asia' *Bhutan - *Burma - *Cambodia - *India - SpartanOfThePast *Japan - igiul3104 *China - BrickGuyDK *Iran - james123tart *Israel - *Jordan - *Laos - *Lebanon - *Muscat & Oman - *North Korea - *North Vietnam - *Saudi Arabia - *South Korea - *South Vietnam - *Thailand - *Yemen - 'Africa' *Ethiopia - *Marocco - *Namibia - *Liberia - *Libya - *South Africa - PapaPanda33 'North America' *Canada - alexbleu1 *Costa Rica - *Cuba - *Dominican Republic - *El Salvador - *Guatemala - *Haiti - *Honduras - *Mexico - *Nicaragua - *Panama - *United States of America - CplTrev00 'South America' *Argentina - *Brazil - Epicsauce4000 *Bolivia - *Chile - *Colombia - *Ecuador - *Paraguay - *Peru - *Uruguay - *Venezuela - 'Oceania' *Australia - *Indonesia - *New Zealand - *Philippines - 'States/Regions/Colonies' Here is a list of states, regions and colonies which are controlled by another player. The states/regions/colonies listed here below cannot be sovereign, as the list above lists sovereign states. Sovereign means that the state / nation is indipendent from another. Here are listed only the States / Regions / Colonies controlled by a sovereign state under the use of a governor to control the state / region / colony. The big Unions are not allowed in here, for example NATO / WP ( Warsaw Pact ) / EU / AU and so one cannot be listed here as they would bring all of the states counted as Nations as regions of a bigger union, which would have no sense and would create chaos for new people. Example 1: In the first example we can set off a basic After WW2 situation, the claim of colonies. The big empires, or nations, containing colonies may want governorns to help them roleplay the development or to help them sustain their colonies from rebellion, with this, he may ask the other person to remove the nation from above, in the Nation heading, to the list down here, this will represent as the Sovreign state controls this state / region / colony. Example 2: In the second example we can see the use of this list for a situation very normal in this era, the war expansions. If for example a nation in Europe, named A, takes over another nation in Europe, named B, when the war of expansion is over, the Nation A will take over Nation B land and population/citizens. With this the previous owner of Nation B may ask the president of Nation A to become the governor of said nation to still roleplay the nation, giving more players an opportunity to remain alive after a war, if the Nation A accepts, the owner of Nation B or the owner of Nation A will have to move the nation controlled into the list here below. 'Europe' 'Asia' 'Africa' 'North America' 'South America' 'Oceania'